A Dance to Remember
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Kim needs a date for Prom but has no one she could ask. Ron is already dating someone and a couple of her other back ups have dates. She has no choice but to ask one of her enemies to help her out of this stitch.


**Arashi: Hello fellow readers. ^_^ I hope you have enjoyed my other stories so far. A request fic for Animeangel088 . My first attempt at Kim Possible and I hope I do well besides to continue writing for this series. The pairing is Kim/Monty Fiske an interesting pairing if you ask me. It will be rated M for possible language or lemon later on in the story.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Kim Possible or any of the other characters, Disney does and they do a wonderful job or the songs in the story in the dance.**

Summary- Kim needs a date for Prom but has no one she could ask. Ron is already dating someone and a couple of her other back ups have dates. She has no choice but to ask one of her enemies to help her out of this stitch.

_***Lyrics***_

**________________________________________________________________________**

A Dance to Remember

Pacing up and down, a red head teen glared at the blond boy next to herd. The boy smiled at his friend and one time crush as she muttered under her breath. "Why of all people, it had to be him.

The boy rolled his sweet brown eyes as he answer, "Kim, you tried everyone we know and all your back ups already have dates. I'm sure he'll say yes. Heck even Shego offered to come with us to help convince him to go to Prom with you. "

Kim gazed at her childhood friend in exasperation manner as she resumes her pacing. "Why would he say yes to me? And besides Shego had to do something for Drakken which I do not want to know what exactly."

"Say yes to what, Miss Possible." A silky-smooth voice asked near the door way.

The two teens jumped as they stared at the dark hair man enter the room. The air surrounded the man show power and respect. He gazed between the two teens, wondering why Possible kept on fidgeting. His cerulean eyes narrowed as he once more question the two teens in front of him. "What is so important that saying yes to?"

Ron sighed not wanting to be the one to tell Monkey Fist about Kim's problem. His brown eyes looked over the red comfort chairs and the rest of the exteriors of the base. A couple of ninja monkeys crawled around or mostly relaxing. The teen tremble with disgust for monkeys since ever since he went to that camp.

Kim felt a warm heat upon her tan cheeks as a pair of cerulean orbs gazed over her. She didn't know why as of late when she started to feel weird around this particular enemy. Her heart was beating a new tempo that she thought Ron could hear it since he was besides her. She tried to clear her head but seeing Monkey Fist just leaning casually against the doorway with a smirk on his handsome face made her knees weak.

Ron look at Kim as she stared at her feet not being her usual self sighing soundlessly, he turn to Monty Fiske to enlighten him on the situation. "Monty Fiske, Kim here is in a stitch that she can't get her self out of and needs help."

Monty's blue eyes harden as a protective look appeared, snarl out possessively. "What is the problem?"

Kim could have sworn she heard a protective tone underneath the harshness, the raven used. Her emerald eyes glisten for a moment with appreciation before sighing almost to herself. She finally ground out through clenched teeth, "I need a date for prom and I have no one to go with."

Monty's cerulean eyes widen in surprise at the news. He thought the teen would have a bunch of offers by now. Slowly asking as if he didn't want to hurt or embarrass the teen more, "Why of all people that you don't have a date for this dance?"

The world saving heroine blush at the question as she pondered how to answer it, then replied to the older man. "… Lets just say all my back ups already have dates and I have no one left to go to. I tried everyone I know…" Kim gazed away from the penetrating cerulean eyes of Monty.

The man nodded having a feeling that the teenager in front of him was telling the truth. A spark of pure satisfaction flowed through him at that thought, his heart pounded louder in his ears as he continue to stare at the beautiful and expressive emerald eyes, he ever seen.

He put the situation together and came up with the right answer. She came to him in hopes that he would help her out and take her to the prom. For a strange feeling Monty, felt he wanted to make the girl in front of him happy and willing to do anything to achieve that goal. He loves staring at the emerald pools as they softly begged him to say yes even if Possible isn't saying it out loud.

"Fine Ms Possible, I would be honored to help." Monty said almost impassive.

Kim smiled at Monty knowing it is his own way of saying he'll take her to prom. For her that was better then anything.

She gave him a swift hug as she murmured in his ear. "Pick me up at my house at seven on Friday."

Monty shivered as he felt her warm breath near his ear. He wanted to wrap his arms around her slim waist but that would wait until another day. Seeing her emerald eyes light up was enough for him to be satisfied but he had an urge to take the soft lips with his own and make her moan his name. That would also have to wait till the day of prom; he's most looking forward to the event.

He settled with a soft smile as he kissed her forehead as he answered her in a muffled groan tone. "Until then my princess and I hope you sleep well."

Kim reddens at the princess comment like the sound from his lips besides her name. She wave at the raven man before leaving his base with Ron at her side. She's looking forward to prom now that she has someone to go with and it's better since its Monty. She has a slight crush on the man ever since she first meet him but always ignored how her heart always seems to beat faster when ever she saw him.

________________________________

The week passed by for Kim as she waited for the day of prom. Her parents were somewhat fine with the situation but didn't know who was taking her to the dance. They were going to head to a conference for Mr. Possible that would last the weekend. The twins decide to stay at their friend's house for the weekend in case Kim had a new mission that she had to take care of.

Kim wore a beautiful green dress that brought out her eyes wonderfully. The dress hugged her at the right places. Her red hair was picked up in a messy bun with a couple of red locks framing her face. She sat in the living room waiting for the time to be eight already but it's barely seven o'clock.

She waited about five minutes or so when the door bell ranged. Rushing to the door as fast as she could in high heels, Kim opens the door to find Monty outside holding a bouquet of scarlet-colored roses. He gave her a shy smile as she looked over at him closely. He wore a simple black tuxedo with a silk azure shirt that brought out his gorgeous cerulean eyes.

"H-here these are for you." Monty stammered somewhat as he gazed at the beautiful goddess in front of him. Kim gently grabbed the roses smelling their sweet scent barely touched the older man's skin feeling electricity flow between the two of them.

Monty grin boyishly watching the red head smile alluring at him almost unintentionally. He felt a spike of desire arrowed through him as he found himself staring in the mesmerizing jade eyes. They had an hour or so until it was time for the dance to start.

The two chatted for sometime until Monty suddenly got off the couch and swept Kim in his strong arms as he led them to his car. Kim couldn't help but be curious of what he was up to when she realized they are going to eat dinner first then head to the prom. He took her to her favorite restaurant, Small Italy, only to find out it was his also.

He wanted to know everything about the goddess in front of him including all her secrets and dreams. She fascinated him from the first time they meet and he wanted to get to know her better but he was after the monkey statues. A part of him did wish that he did stop so he could have had the chance to be with her longer. But he would never regret fight her to get her fighting skills better. He could easily gloat to the other villains later that he was one of the few that help Kim Possible get better at her combat skills.

Kim wanted to kiss Monty but he was telling her some of his childhood and found herself laughing at some of the things he did. He told her some of the pranks he pulled including gluing his teacher to a chair. She was enjoying eating dinner with him besides trading stories with each other.

Monty learned several things about the woman in front of him. She's a feisty one that's for sure and he liked that in her. He stifled a groan as he felt himself getting hard just by watching her eat her dessert, a strawberry cheesecake. She had to lick the delicate fruit slowly with her moist tongue.

They have to leave soon or they'll never make it to the dance. He didn't want to go to the dance and just wanted to kiss her besides making her scream his name in the night. 'That won't stop me from getting back at you, later Kimberly,' he thought with a smirk on his handsome lips.

"Shall we get going, Miss Possible?" Monty asked seductively as a warm blush formed on her cheeks.

Kim smiled almost feeling like royalty at the ways Monty has been acting towards her. Once they left the restaurant he opened the door for her as a perfect gentleman. They drove in a comfortable silence each in their own thought.

'She does look beautiful to night with her stunning dress. She didn't notice most of the waiters passed by our table to take a glimpse at her. A fresh and yet ripen fruit for the taking.' Monty thought to himself as they got near the school.

'Who knew Monty is a wonderful guy and at times misunderstood. What are my feelings for him? I know it's different from other guys I had crushes on but it so right when I hugged him.' The teen heroine thought as she gazed out the window.

The car stopped in front of the school behind others for the valet drivers to park them. People stared at the couple thinking how adorable they looked together. Kim smiled at some of her other friends as they called out to her. Monty shook his head as he took her hand in his walking in side the gym.

A teen appear in front of them wearing a beautiful silver dress. Her dark brown eyes shine with mischief and happiness upon seeing Kim at the door. She calls out to the red head. "Kim, you made it on time! Girl you look stunning in that dress."Kim blush lightly at the compliments her friend is giving her. Monty begins to like this girl since he agrees whole heartedly with the compliments. Kim reply softly to her friend. "Monique you look wonderful yourself."

Monique's eyes widen at the sight of Kim's and Monty's hands intertwine still. She hopes this man is the one to hold her friend's heart. She could see the feelings are mutual on both sides. She knew Kim was looking for someone who can stand by her side no matter what. Times she needs the protection she wants but none Monique has seen with Kim has it until Monty. Monique didn't care Monty is the enemy of Team Possible. She could see the relationship brewing between the two.

An idea form in Monique's mind as Kim and Monty chat among themselves near the punch bowl. She knew the DJ could take song requests for the dance. Monique walks swiftly to the DJ's booth whispering to him. "I want to request a song for a friend of mine. I don't want the names to be said but it's for Kim Possible and Monty Fiske."The DJ smile understanding the request and the meaning of the song. He found the two mention people near the punch bowl as a thought drift in his mind. 'That song would fit them.' He grabs the mic speaking out. "I got a special request for all you lovebirds. The song requested is the Shape of My heart. I hope you guys in joy the dance!"

Monty turns to the goddess besides him as a song play in the back. He gave her a soft smile as the teens around them slow dance. Bowing down to her like a gentleman he is, he asks politely. "May I have this dance?"Kim blush answering with a curtsy. "I would love to have this dance with you."

_***Shape of My Heart***Hmm, yeah, yeahBaby, please try to forgive meStay here don't put out the glowHold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weakerYou can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah_

_Lookin' back on the things I've doneI was tryin' to be someoneI played my part, kept you in the darkNow let me show you the shape of my heart_

_***Shape of My Heart***_

Monty led Kim in the middle of the dance floor as a smile grace his lips. He always found her to be beautiful but at that moment her beauty goes beyond any of the girls at the dance. They sway to the song as one. Others stop to watch them dance awing at the sight. Both Kim and Monty in perfect harmony made the other students wonder if they dance together before.

Kim didn't see anyone or thing expect for the man that held her in his arms. She felt safe and love in those arms. The blue eyes sent thrills of pleasure down her spine. She moves closer to him as her emerald eyes close. The warm yet spicy sent that define the man sooth her. She never wants to leave his warmth or arms again. Her heat beat pick up speed as his grip tighten a bit more on her waist.

_***Shape of My Heart***Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragicalSo help me I can't win this war, oh noTouch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weakerYou can save me from the man I've becomeLookin' back on the things I've doneI was tryin' to be someoneI played my part, kept you in the darkNow let me show you the shape of my heartI'm here with my confessionGot nothing to hide no moreI don't know where to startBut to show you the shape of my heart***Shape of My Heart***_

Monty knew he done many things at could be considered evil in his life. He was sent to prison on many occasions but not like the other villains. He wants to open his heart to the woman in his arms. Her beautiful skin and enchanting eyes make him weak in the knees. He didn't understand his feelings for Miss Possible other then to care for and protect her.

He knew he would have to tell her his feelings. The questions flowing around his mind didn't help maters. Did she return his feelings? Would anyone expect them as a couple? Is there a way for their future relationship to work out? Monty mentally shook his head to get rid of the thoughts.

Kim gave Monty a sweet smile as her mind wander off. She does have feelings for the older man. He has been mostly a gentleman towards her through out the whole date. He made her feel special and wanted in his arms. None of the guys she knew never truly treated her like a lady as he did. Is she in love with Monty? Does he even return her feelings? Kim never felt more confuse then she did at the moment.

As the song about to end, Monty whisper softly in the heroine's ear. "I fell for you since I meet you. It only deepens over the times I've seen you in the missions. I'm...glad to have helped you with your problem, Miss Possible."

_***Shape of My Heart***I'm lookin' back on things I've doneI never wanna play the same old partI'll keep you in the darkNow let me show you the shape of my heartLookin' back on the things I've doneI was tryin' to be someoneI played my part, kept you in the darkNow let me show you the shape of my heartLookin' back on the things I've doneI was tryin' to be someoneI played my part, kept you in the darkNow let me show you the shape of my heartShow you the shape of my heart_

_***Shape of My Heart***_

Monty kisses the soft, light tan cheek before turning around and leaving her in the middle of the dance floor. He needs fresh air to calm his nerves. He let Kim know of his feelings now it was her turn to decide what she wants. He slips out the door with a rueful smile as a part of him hope she makes the right choice.

Kim stares at the older man's back who walk out of the dance floor then the doors. Warmth spread across her cheek as the words swirl around her mind. _"I fell for you since I meet you. It only deepens over the times I've seen you in the missions." _She didn't know what to think at all. She jumps when a hand was place on her shoulder. Her jade eyes meet the darker ones of her closest friend, Monique.

The other girl gave the redhead a knowing smile. She said softly, "Follow him, Kim. I believe he's the other half you're looking for."

Kim replies gratefully. "Thanks Mon."

She slips through the crowd and off the dance floor. The only thought in her mind was to get to Monty before he left. She slowly opens the door only to run into Monty himself. Pair of arms held her close to the broad chest as a heart beat sooth the fears that rose up in the redhead. A warm hand rubs her back slowly yet cautiously as if unsure he's doing the right thing.

Monty let out a sigh as Kim snuggle deeper in his grip. He found himself staring into the emerald orbs that held love with in their depths. Kim spoke more softly then Monty ever thought possible from the brave heroine. "I had a crush on you since that first mission we met. Later on, my feelings develop more to the point that I've fallen for you."

A boyish grin appears on Monty's features while tilting up the redhead's chin upwards. He lightly brushes his lips against hers as a tiny moan escape. He softly nibbles on the bottom lip then his tongue trace the bottom and seam of her lips. She parted them allowing Monty to taste the inside cavern She tasted like fresh and sweet anything Monty wasn't quite use to from a young woman. Her fingers travel through his hair, feeling the locks soft as silk. The sudden need for air built up in their chests.

He pull away from her both of them panting as if running in a race. Their heartbeats still beating above normal but begins to slow down. Monty said raggedly. "If this keeps up, we might need a room. But I wouldn't want to do that to someone I consider to be a princess in my eyes."

Kim smile lightly before replying breathlessly. "I trust you with my life, Monty."

Letting out a groan Monty pick up Kim bridal style as they head to the car for a drive out of town. He places her in the passenger seat as they drove to the clearing that Monty grew to love near Middleton. It became is favorite spot since he thinks about the woman besides him. He parks the car grabbing a blanket to lie on the grass.

__________________________

The stars glitter in the dark sky as the two walk to the clearing. A soft breeze tickle through the grass as Monty set out the blanket for Kim to sit on. She gave the older man a soft smile as he sat next to her. They said nothing for a few minutes, both enjoying the quiet night. The soft breeze seems to carry a soft sing in the night that the couple didn't notice at all.

_***Safe in the Arms of Love***_

_My heart's not ready for the rocking chair I need somebody who really cares so tired of livin' solitaire someday I'm gonna be safe in the arms of love. Strip your heart and it starts to show love is a high-wire act, I know someday I'll find a net below someday I'm gonna be safe in the arms of love safe in the arms of love. ***Safe in the Arms of Love***_

Monty watches Kim at the corner of his eye as the red head close her eyes softly while the wind swirls around them. Her tan skin shine in the moon light like a fairy princess out of the stories he read as a child. The urge to touch Kim's skin came over him. He saw her shiver softly causing the older man to wrap an arm around her. The soft red locks tickle his chin as Kim snuggles closer to Monty's side.

"Did you really mean that you've fallen for me?" Kim asks quietly, staring at the blades of grass in the distance.

Monty smirks while tilting Kim's head to face him. His lips a centimeter apart from hers, his cerulean eyes darken with desire and love for the woman beside him. His warm breath tickles her sensitive skin as shivers runs down her back while a warmth pool in the pit of her belly. He lightly claims her lips with his own. With a gentle nibble then lick the seam of her lips until she open for him.

He hardens immediately, his arousal thrusting insistently into her belly as he deepens the kiss. His tongue twirls around hers in a fight of dominance. He lifted her onto his lap, his hand cupping her backside tenderly. A growl of appreciation form deep in his throat at the soft whimpers coming from Kim. A tremor shook with in Kim causing her to be startle at the depth of the pleasure Monty created with in her.

Unable to catch her breath, Kim pull away while gazing into the eyes of the older man. Her heart beat faster at his boyish smile upon his lips once more. Monty regarded her blearily, as the desire within the cerulean eyes cause her belly to clench.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm giving you the choice to keep your virtue in check." Monty replies, his voice huskier then normal.

Kim's cheeks darken a bit of the words he uses as her heart and soul awe at the gentleman Monty is being towards her. "I know there is nothing to turn back away from this pull. If I had sex with anyone…I rather do it with you." She answers with a small smile upon her lips.

Monty scowls lightly, scolding Kim. "Kim, it won't be sex between us. I rather put it as making love instead."

_***Safe in the Arms of Love***_

_(CHORUS) _

_I want arms that know how to rock me safe in the arms of love _

_I wanna fall and know that love has caught me safe in the arms of love _

_Safe in the arms of loveI want a heart to be forever mine _

_Want eyes to see me satisfied _

_Gonna hang my heartaches out to dry _

_Some day I'm gonna be safe in the arms of love _

_Safe in the arms of love _

_***Safe in the Arms of Love***_

Monty push down the straps of the dress, careful to not wrinkle the beautiful fabric. The dress slid down Kim's body as a tremble race down her spine. She knew this is the right choice she's making. It's for her happiness instead of someone else for once. Her breast strain against her bra as the dress slid down her legs. Monty decides to leave her lacey light green bra and underwear alone. He took off his jacket and folds the dress and places it to one side. He lay out his jacket then place the green dress on top of it.

Kim stood up as her fingers delicately unbutton the older man's shirt. Trialing down the firm chest, she pushes the shirt away from his body. Her finger tips cause him to shiver in pleasure at the touch. Tossing his shirt over the dress, Kim kisses Monty's lips softly. Her hands unbutton his pants as he tugs the off till there around his ankles. Her hand slips beneath his boxers where the tent caught her attention at the moment.

Her fingers wrap around him, stroking softly as the moans and grunts pass from his lips. His harden cock twitch in her hand enjoying the touch she had over him. The need to be inside her over power him to the point he took off her bra and panties. He set her back on the ground. He growl softly remembering the condom in his wallet that was in his pants still. Kim glance at him with a confuse look.

"We're going to use protection but remember my pants are over there," Monty huskily told her, pointing to his pants a few feet away from them.

Kim slithers from under Monty to grab his wallet with ease and grace. Feeling the cerulean orbs gaze on her backside, she open the wallet to find the packet with the condom inside. Kim crawls over to Monty with a small smirk upon her lips as an idea form in her mind. He glances at her wondering what she is up to when a flick of tongue touches him. Her fingers played with his balls while she took him in her mouth. Kim lightly nibbles on the silken flesh cause Monty to tremble at the touch. He groan out softly feeling he was about to come soon. She suckles softly then faster as her head goes up and down his harden length. The condom packet besides her shiny slightly as moans fell the surrounding area.

He came with a yell while the red-head contently gulp down his seed as it goes down her throat. The raven panted a bit watching her roll the condom on his harden length. He got on his knees then pushes her gently back on the ground. He starts to kiss her softly, moving away from her lips down her body. His tongue swirl around her belly button as the moans turn to screams of pleasure passes her lips. His hand going between her legs to find her already wet for him. His finger slip inside of her bundle of nerves as she bucks her hips slightly at the warm touch. He adds the second finger to make scissor motions ignoring the loud moans and yelps.

He place his harden length at her entrance giving Kim his boyish smile before thrusting into her slowly. Kim cried out in pain causing Monty to still for a moment and wait for her to get adjusted to him inside of her. He murmurs soft nothings in her ears, wiping away the stray tears rolling down her cheeks. She moans a bit while rolling her hips to signal Monty to start moving.

Monty thrust slowly then pick up his pace slightly as the moans and cries grew louder. Kim's legs wrap around his waist, buck her hips to the rhythm they created together. He kisses her softly as trembles of ecstasy roll through their veins. Kim felt the warmth between her legs tighten around Monty as her organism overpowers her. She calls out Monty's name while swept in the ocean of emotions swirling around her. Monty grunts out her name coming a few minutes after his lover.

He pulls out of her, rolling to his side before gathering her in his arms. Kim snuggles against him with a small yawn. She murmurs sleepily, "Love you, Monty."

Monty smiles gently, whispering in her ear before following her to the land of dreams. "I love you to, my little kitten."

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: I hope you guys have enjoyed the story. I have another one plan for this pairing. ^^ Please read and review.**


End file.
